Rebirth Online
by EatenByEagles
Summary: ok i know it says Teen Titans, but you will have to read the rest of my story in order to see how it fits in with that. My Character is more like Raven, just so you all know. But her name is Nasoma Kuron and her username is ObsidianCandle.


REBIRTH ONLINE

_Rebirth Online_

PunkRocker signs in: Hey guys! How are you all doing on this wonderful afternoon?

DeathsMistress signs in: What is so great about it?

And what's with this…You wanted me to see something, SO WHAT IS IT?!

PunkRockersays: Umm, well there is this webbie I found and I thought we all could use another chance-

DeathsMistress says: another chance?! ANOTHER CHANCE AT WHAT?! LIFE!? HA! I do not want another chance! I'm happy, (after all if I didn't have this life I would not have met Jason) thank you. Now is that all you needed? If it is I'm gone.

PunkRockersays: Er, alright. Whatever you say that isn't all I had to say but fine if you want to leave then go right ahead I won't stop you.

_**(Currently the others are just staring at the screen in amusement.)**_

4c30f5p4d35 says: Um listen I'm going to have to go soon, Just give me the link. And if you will, give me a description of the website, and how it is.

Last message left at…

Tuesday, April 22, 2008 13:49:22 a4/p4

PunkRockersays: well, the link is kind of weird. But here it is.

_www.rebirthonline.jp_

that's the one for the language in Japanese,

For the one in English.

It is a website where you create a character of how you wish you would look in real life. Then you chose the attitude, profanity usage, social status, ranking in the society, what age, and so forth. One cool thing about it is at night your character has a secret and they have magical powers, a demonic side, and shapeshifting as well. (you get to adjust what your character looks like at night and what kind of creature they are, and what special abilities they have.)

Since I'm a beta tester, I am normally ahead of you guys, so I can report this website to the creators and tell them what needs fixing.

So I'm warning you don't get mad at me if you see me walking around with powerful things. If you need more information on this please ask me and I'll give you more in an email, One thing else, the graphics are AMAZING! So please, join.

Last message left at…

Tuesday, April 22, 2008 13:49:22 a4/p4

4c30f5p4d35 says: Wow that sounds cool. Hey Skrit, you should send me the websites to me in an e-mail anyways. I don't have time right now to do it, so thanks got to go!

PunkRocker says: alright I will. See you at school tomorrow.

4c3of5p4d35 has logged off at

Tuesday, April 22, 2008

DarknessWithin says: Ok, I don't exactly know what this is, is it a game? Do I have to download it? What exactly is Rebirthonline? Is it more like Gaia?

PunkRocker says: Well you don't need to download it just make sure you have Java. Er you'll find out after you go there and check it out. Um, another thing, before you join, just remember this is a new website, and so it doesn't have a lot….yet. My username so you'll be able to find me is

"ObsidianCandle" I am one of the people that has volunteered to be an aide to those that are new. No Cheats have been found within the game, and it's pretty impossible to cheat anyways, if you try they send a virus to your computer and it kills everything, important documents, photos, EVERYTHING. Trust me I'm not making it up. Well I have to go; ha before I go I found these, from when we were in 9th and 10th grade.

"**Dark Paradise"**

By: ME!

In this dark paradise,

I stand here waiting,

Over the body lined in chalk,

No one knows,

No one sees,

How I murdered this man,

In the coldest blood ever seen,

A chill nips at my black robe,

Forcing me to hold on,

And to never let go,

but you watch me struggle,

through the wind, as if a fight I cannot win,

My body is tired, my body grows limp,

You kept me going,

when I just wanted to quit.

Sorry it's so small I needed room to fit it on the whole page.

Well see ya guys.

PunkRocker has logged off at

Tuesday, April 22, 2008

DeathsMistress has logged off at

Tuesday, April 22, 2008

DarknessWithin has logged off at

Tuesday, April 22, 2008

((wow, ok that took longer than I thought it would. Now that the pain in the butt Prologue is done I'll start on the story…phew.

Just a heads up, everything you read here is all my idea, the names, the plot, everything. The poems in here are written by me and by me only, you choose to use anything in here GIVE me CREDIT! You don't and I'll come after you, and I'm not kidding. I will have songs in here but these songs are NOT mine these are songs from bands I listen to, I listen to rock, so you don't like it, well I guess this isn't for you, because with my obsession of AFI, Rage Against the Machine, Weezer, and Offspring there will be a lot of lyrics. edit: Apperently there is this site called Second life that has the basic idea but not the full extent of which my mind is willing to travel))


End file.
